Movie of My Life
by BookLover86
Summary: "Stop the fight." Stoick said, standing up. "No!" Hiccup cried. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." He stretched a hand out. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled, banging his hammer against the arena. Suddenly, the world turned white. "Careful what you wish for Stoick." A soft voice said. A Watching-The-Movie FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Sup! I know that there are some of these kind of stories, but I really wanted to make one myself, so here it is. **

**This is my second HTTYD FanFic. My first one is called Cover of Night. I encourage you to check it out. **

**FYI The story's title is a play on Story of My Life.**

**Disclaimer: The script was written by ****Dean DeBlois &amp; Chris Sanders****. I do not own any HTTYD Material. I only own the plot outside the movie.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Hiccup took a deep breath, before donning his helmet and walking out into the arena, the cheers and cries of the village being his backup music. He grabbed a dagger, and a shield from the rack of weapons, and braced himself.

"I'm ready." He said. The bolt in the door raised, and from it, burst a fiery Monstrous Nightmare. His skin blazed with fire, and his mouth opened in a roar. He shot a stream of fire at the open air dome, making the people part so they didn't get hit.

He climbed up the dome, and finally laid eyes on Hiccup. He lowered himself, and started to stalk toward Hiccup. Said viking held his hands out horizontally, and dropped the dagger and shield as far away from him as possible.

"It's okay. It's okay. " Hiccup whispered, holding his hand out to calm the dragon. The Nightmare looked confusedly at Hiccup's helmet, and he noticed. He raised his hands to the sentimental helmet, and took it off his head.

"I'm not one of them." He declared, throwing the helmet away from him. Everyone gasped and looked to Stoick for advice.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said, standing up.

"No!" Hiccup cried, his hand not five inches from the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." He stretched a hand out closer to the dragon, his hand only one inch away.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled, banging his hammer against the dome of the arena.

Suddenly, the world turned a pristine white.

"Careful what you wish for Stoick." A soft voice whispered, seemingly coming from nowhere, and everywhere. Hiccup stumbled, and looked around.

The white disappeared, and in its place, was a room so elegant and grand that no viking could replicate this in a thousand years. The walls were black, with gorgeous lamps hanging off the right and left ones in ten foot intervals.

The front wall seemed to be covered by a sheet of thick, shiny red material. The back wall had a small square hole in the middle, around the top. The ceiling was a gentle blend of purples, blues, and greens, with just the right amount of yellow. Round lights were embedded in the ceiling, providing the room with soft light.

There were two sets of stairs leading up the left and right sides. The steps were covered in some sort of soft, dark material, with strings of light leading up the outside edges. The floor was made of the same material that was on the steps, with purple, blue, and green swirls, mixing together to make a sea of beautiful colors. The image was better than any painter on Berk could make.

On the incline, there were multiple rows of plush red chairs. On the flat floor, there was only a handful, with plenty of free room around the chairs. Hiccup swept his eyes all across the room, taking in everything. He lowered his eyes to see the entire village in the room.

"Hiccup?" Said viking turned around at the sound of Astrid's voice.

"Here." Astrid jogged toward him, her eyes betraying her confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice sounding shaky.

"I don't know." Hiccup answered, looking around at the strange room again.

"You are my personal movie theater. Do you like it?" The soft voice asked, the owner no where to be found.

"What's a movie theater?" Hiccup asked, the words sounding alien on his tongue.

"A movie is a series of moving pictures, and a movie theater is where you view them."

"Why are we here?" Stoick loud voice was heard over the clamor. "

Because you need to see something."

A person wrapped in a cloak the color of Toothless entered the room. They climbed down the stairs quietly, the end of their cloak trailing behind them on the floor. When the person got to the floor, they walked to the middle where everyone could see them.

"You will be watching a movie," They said, the voice easily identifiable as female. "Some other guests will be joining you in watching this movie. Please don't disturb them." The vikings looked around in confusion at what the mysterious woman meant.

She snapped her fingers, the sound crisp and clear. After she snapped, the roof burst into light, almost at once. From it, every dragon that every knew about, saw, or attacked Berk flew down into the abundant space.

Stoick stiffened, and reached for his hammer, to find it wasn't there. The whole village erupted into shock and anger as everyone realized that their choice weapon was gone. Astrid tried to grab her axe off her back to threaten the vikings, but she couldn't feel it. Astrid shook her body, only to find that the familiar weight she felt when she carried around her axe, was gone.

She felt bare, with nothing to defend herself, Hiccup, or Toothless. She looked to Hiccup, to see his expression one of pure happiness. She followed his gaze, and locked it on a jet black dragon, who ungracefully fell from the ceiling, not flying down like all the other ones.

Toothless sat up, and shook himself, his saddle and harness rattling. Hiccup smiled crazily as Toothless caught sight of his rider. He rumbled happily, and started to trot to Hiccup, but said boy motioned for him to stay. Toothless cocked his head in confusion, but stayed where he was nonetheless.

Pretty soon, all the other dragons blocked Toothless from everybody's view. When the last Gronckle had flown down, the ceiling returned to its normal beauty.

All the vikings felt a burning desire to go on a massacre, killing all the dragons in the cursed theater. Stoick started to walk toward the nearest dragon: A bright purple and green Deadly Nadder.

"Now Stoick," The lady said, her voice teasing. "Don't start picking a useless fight." Stoick glared at her.

"How do you know my name?" The lady giggled.

"I know everyone's name. There's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Spitelout Jorgenson, Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast, Starkard, Ack, Phlegma the Fierce, and Hoark the Haggard. Shall I go on?" Everyone's mouths dropped open at the mention of some of their fellow vikings.

"How do you know us?" Fishlegs asked, his voice high and squeaky.

"Well, this movie will tell you!" The lady exclaimed, her voice full of excitement.

"What's this movie called?" Snotlout asked, glaring at the cloaked woman.

"How to Train Your Dragon." She said, her tone telling everyone that she was obviously smirking. Hiccup and Astrid paled, while everyone else laughed.

"No one can train those merciless beasts." Stoick said, his lips turned down in a scowl. Almost every other viking muttered their agreement, save for two. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other fearfully. The woman was referring to Hiccup, and how he trained Toothless.

"Well, obviously you don't know a lot," The woman said. She spread her hands out to the seats.

"Please. Have a seat, and enjoy the movie." The vikings all traveled to the seats farthest away from where the dragons sat.

Hiccup took one look at the other vikings, and instantly sat in the few seats among the dragons. Astrid sat beside him without another look to the back. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins quickly followed suit. Snotlout sat by Astrid, Fishlegs sat by Snotlout, Ruffnut sat by Hiccup, and Tuffnut sat by Ruffnut. The seats in the front were now full.

"Hiccup! Get back here!" Stoick cried to his son. Hiccup looked back at Stoick, and shook his head no. Stoick glared at the back of his son's head. Hiccup focused back on the front wall, as it started to lift.

No.

It wasn't a wall.

It was a curtain. The red curtain lifted to reveal a pale gray screen, which lit up with the bright red letters.

The letters spelled out something that made Hiccup shudder.

_How to Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Short. I know, but there is nothing more I wanted to add. **

**I promise that the following chapter will be longer, and with more of the storyline. See you soon!**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I know this came out late, but I didn't have the time. Without further or do, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I wrote none of the script. It was written by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. I only own the plot outside the movie.**

* * *

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**Written by Dean DeBlois &amp; Chris Sanders Final Draft February 13, 2010**

**_FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's blunt description of their home. Hiccup smiled weakly at the fact that his dry sense of humor could make someone laugh.

Stoick simply frowned at his son's voice. Did he seriously hate it here that much?

**_The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"I wonder why." Snotlout said, his voice mocking. Both Hiccup and Astrid told him to shut up.

_**The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

**_Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._**

**_CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

**HICCUP ...dragons.**

"Do you ever stay put?" Stoick asked, his voice annoyed.

"Nope!" Hiccup replied cheerily.

The dragons perked up by seeing others on the screen. Some even squawked due to recognizing themselves in the hectic fray.

**_EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

The village glared at Hiccup, and he raised his hands in defense.

"It's true, and you all know it!" He said, trying to defend himself. The vikings grumbled, knowing it was indeed true. Even the dragons nodded along, knowing very well that vikings were as stubborn as donkeys.

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

The vikings chuckled, while Stoick frowned deeper. Did he really not like his name? He and Valka had chosen the one they thought was the best for him.

**_Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said viking blushed as everyone laughed at him.

"You'd be like that if an explosion did that to you." He said, trying to justify his actions. The Hideous Zippleback responsible for the explosion gave two throaty laughs.

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"Do you want to get me killed?" Hiccup asked, referring to his burning house. He got no response, while the mentioned vikings winced.

Since when were they that rude to anyone else or that rude in general?

**HICCUP Ack.**

**_He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

Ack's face reddened as the villagers laughed at him.

**_Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

**STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Stoick looked down in shame at the awful tone he was using with Hiccup. His own son of all people!

**_The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

Stoick chuckled at the silly rumor. It was floating around ever since he punched a dragon as a baby, and a headless dragon corpse was found near his house.

**_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Hiccup winced. Since when was he impressed by such a horrid act of repulsive violence? He looked to Toothless, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Hiccup gave him a weak smile in return, but Toothless could see in his eyes that he wasn't really reassured.

**_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless rumbled happily when he heard that he made the chieftain of Berk skittish. Hiccup chuckled quietly when he heard the nervous wake in his father's voice. Toothless wasn't more than a cat to the people he trusted!

**VIKING Hoist the torches!**

**_Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._**

**_INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

Stoick frowned at the obviously close relationship that his best friend and his son shared.

**_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The village erupted in laughter while Hiccup blushed. Was this entire movie about the personal moments he shared with his friends?

Stoick frowned deeper as he witnessed more evidence to the extremely close friendship that they had. Hiccup was never like this at home with Stoick, and he was Hiccup's father!

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Everyone laughed, while Hiccup glared at Gobber.

"You're real nice. Ya know that?" He called out. Gobber shrugged.

"I'm supposed to tell the truth." The villagers laughed at the latest comment.

**_Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who are you calling meathead?" Gobber cried out, indignant. "The man who called me Toothpick!" Hiccup retorted, a smirk on his face.

**_EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Once again, the village laughed due to Hiccup's dry humor. Nobody knew this side of Hiccup even existed. They always saw him as the village embarrassment, never even considering the possibility that he could crack a joke!

**VIKING FIRE!**

**_In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

Astrid leaned forward in her chair next to Hiccup. She never knew he watched them, let alone her. With a pang in her heart, she realized she never even noticed him.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

**_A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

The teens cheered about how awesome they looked, save for Hiccup and Astrid. Said two teens were blushing, refusing to make eye contact with each other.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

**_Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

The vikings laughed, while Hiccup narrowed his eyes are huffed indignantly. Astrid laid her hand on his shoulder, and he visibly relaxed.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Hiccup winced again at his language. He couldn't believe that he used to want to kill dragons. Now, he just wanted to protect them.

The dragons looked curiously at the first human who didn't want to kill them. Maybe all humans weren't bad.

"Hiccup the Useless, get a date? Like that'll happen!" Snotlout jeered. Hiccup stood up, his face furious. He looked Snotlout directly in the eye and spoke angrily.

"I could kill absolutely no dragons in my entire life, and I'd be able to get more dates than you." He spat at his cousin, and sat back down in the plush chair.

Astrid leaned closer to him, and whispered something in his ear. The fury melted off his face instantly. He smiled at her gratefully, and she smiled softly back at him.

Snotlout, watching this small exchange, felt his face heat up, and his fists clench the armrests. He has worked his butt off his entire life trying to swoon Astrid, and Useless just comes in and takes her?

Never.

Snotlout turned his attention back to the screen, and vowed in his mind to one-up Hiccup like he always does, but this time, making sure that Hiccup can't get back up.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

**_Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

**_A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

**_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

"Oh boy." Gobber said, knowing exactly what happened whenever Hiccup had a new invention. Hiccup glared at his mentor.

"Thanks for the support." He said.

"Anytime." Gobber replied, a smile on his face. Once again, Stoick frowned at the closeness the two shared.

**_Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._**

**VIKING Arggh!**

Said viking blushed while everyone laughed.

"It hurt!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Told ya!" Gobber yelled to Hiccup. Said teen just grumbled and kept his eyes on the screen.

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**_Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"What a pep-talk Gobber!" Fishlegs said through his laughs. Gobber just reddened and shifted around in his seat.

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

**_Gobber tosses him a sword._**

**GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**_Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

"Hiccup can lift a weapon?" Tuffnut asked, looking at the screen dumbfounded.

"Of course I can," Hiccup replied. "I've been Gobber's apprentice since I was five!"

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Once again, Hiccup lowered his eyes in shame. When had he been so absorbed in not being the village embarrassment, that he lost who he truly was?

All the dragons looked at the puny human in awe. They thought that all vikings were mindless killing machines, but maybe not all of them are.

Vaguely, some of them remembered an auburn haired woman fighting for the dragons, not against them, but they had not seen her on Berk in fifteen years.

**_EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

**_The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._**

All the Deadly Nadders in the room looked up, and puffed out their chests.

**_Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles just rumbled happily at being mentioned.

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

**_A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._**

The left Zippleback heads breathed gas joyously, and the right ones were about to light it, but Hiccup and Astrid both jumped up.

"No!" They yelled in unison, waving their arms at the dragons. The heads closed their mouths and Hiccup and Astrid sat back down, trying to hide the blush that was forming on their cheeks.

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!**

**_Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**_It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

**_The Nightmares roared with pleasure at hearing their praise._**

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**_Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks._**

Hiccup smiled, recognizing Toothless before anyone else. Astrid snuck a glance at Hiccup, to see a crazily joyous grin on his face, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

The rest of the villagers, crouched farther down in their seats. It wasn't real, but they couldn't help but cower in fear due to the deathly sound the beast was associated with.

**_INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

**_Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

**_EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

**STOICK JUMP!**

**_KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

Toothless sat up proudly at seeing his attack, then crouched to the ground in shame. That was Hiccup's village he was attacking.

The other dragons gazed at the Night Fury in awe. This fearsome creature was showing signs of shame for attacking a village. They followed his gaze and found that it rested on the gangly viking, the one they call Hiccup, whom the movie was about.

The black dragon's eyes were full of regret and sorrow. The viking-Hiccup-caught the dragon's gaze, and gave a reassuring smile to the Night Fury. He gave Hiccup a gummy smile in return and sat up again.

The dragons were amazed at this exchange. They'd never seen a human as forgiving or compassionate as this one! They turned their attention back to the screen, with that nagging thought left in their heads.

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**_The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Like Useless could even catch a glimpse of the Night Fury, let alone kill it." Snotlout said, his voice mocking.

Hiccup felt like he was going to throw up at that statement, despite the irony. His stomach churned as he glared at his past self.

That was not who he was, or ever was. He just wished that everyone could see that on their own.

**_IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

**_Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"I'm not a dog Gobber!" Hiccup yelled playfully at his mentor. Gobber looked at Hiccup with a smile.

"Then why do I have to treat you like one?" He called back.

**_Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

"You never listen do ya?" Stoick asked exasperated.

"No, but how would you know?" Hiccup countered.

"You never listen to me no mater what I do." Stoick fixed his gaze on the ground in shame. What Hiccup said was true, and Stoick knew it. He just wished he could change it.

**_EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

**_ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._**

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Hiccup bristled at the word "devils", and Astrid glared at the on-screen Stoick. The Deadly Nadders were her favorite species of dragons.

**_ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**_KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

The villagers were quiet for a second, then burst out in loud cries of joy. That's why the Night Fury hadn't attacked since that night! The cursed dragon was dead.

As they celebrated, Hiccup silently cried. That was the night that Hiccup robbed his best friend of his power to fly. He looked to Toothless, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

Toothless seemed to understand, because he proudly flashed his tail and harness to Hiccup, showing that Hiccup was forgiven.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's joke. Who knew that he was this funny even in the face of danger? Hiccup, however, just replayed that memory in his mind. It was terrifying.

**_ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

**_IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

**_He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

**_The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

**_EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

Stoick, knowing what happens next, frowns at himself. He never did listen to Hiccup did he? How many other things that he passed off as lies, were actually true?

"Have I ever lied to you?" Hiccup asked, his voice quiet. He got no response from the multitude of vikings and dragons.

**_Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop.**

Stoick glared at his on-screen self, knowing very well what he said to Hiccup that night. He wished he could take it all back, and get to know the brave viking that is his son.

**_He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

**_Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

**_A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._**

The bigger vikings looked down at their stomachs self-consciously, while Hiccup continued to be hurt deeper and deeper with each word his father uttered. Hearing it once was enough, but twice?

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"That is not who I am." Hiccup yelled, his face red with anger and hurt. The villagers stared at Hiccup in awe. They thought he wanted to kill dragons with them.

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Glad we agree on one thing." Hiccup said, his voice tired and weary.

**Stung, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

**_Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

**_Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

Tuffnut felt some guilt at that statement, while Snotlout felt just a twinge, but Astrid felt the worst. She nearly yelled at herself for everything she did.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

The villagers laughed despite the sadness of the scene. Hiccup's impression was spot on. Stoick just looked at his son sorrowfully. Did he really see himself that way? He couldn't help but feel that he was the one who caused it.

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. Beat.**

"Another great pep-talk Gobber." Fishlegs said, his smile barely reaching his eyes.

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.**

**_They reach the doorway._**

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**_Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**

Alright. Everyone felt like dragon dung after that one. Hiccup just wanted to be accepted, and here they were making him feel inferior. No one spoke, as Hiccup sneered.

"FYI, I never want to be one of you guys." He said. despite his venomous words, no one could feel angry at him. Except Snotlout, who never even felt sorry for him.

**_Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries ;) off into the woods, determined._**

"Oh boy." Ruffnut said, rolling her eyes. The vikings agreed with her statement.

Things were definitely going to be different.

* * *

**Next chapter out ASAP. Till next time!**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am sooooo sorry for the delayed update. Let me just explain what has happened in my life. **

**First, I started to rewatch some cartoons I watched as a kid, which took a couple weeks. **

**Then my friend introduced me to Sherlock. And every Sherlockian in the house now understands. Anyway, Sherlock didn't take that much time (cries in the inside), but then she had the best idea to show me _Rose _and_ The End of The World_. **

**In other words, Doctor Who. And now every Whovian sympathizes me I'm guessing. **

**For those of you who don't know what Doctor Who is, I just have a few things to say: Watch it, love it, beware _The Parting of Ways_, _Doomsday_, _The Forest of The Dead_, _The Journey's End_, _The End of Time_, _The Angels Take Manhattan_, and _The Time of The Doctor_. **

**Just saying, because there might be a few DW or SH references in my chapters. Sorry* Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or the script. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men._**

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

"Vikings usually aren't known as smart. This is proof," the strange girl said. She had taken to a different room, but still projected her voice into the movie theater.

Stoick huffed indignantly at this comment. Of course vikings were smart!

**_He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**_Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._**

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Feeling the love dad!" Hiccup yelled sarcastically. The chief's face reddened, and he stammered a response.

"I-it was the o-only w-way to get t-them t-to go."

**_Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._**

"Once again, feeling the love!" Hiccup shouted, this time to the rest of the village.

"Can you blame them fishbone?" Snotlout jeered. He got a hurtful punch to the arm in reply

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

**_The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench._**

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"Not again with the underwear!" Hiccup complained, burying his head in his hands.

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Village destruction," Tuffnut mused to his sister.

"Total annihilation," Ruffnut replied, smirking evilly.

**_Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._**

**STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

Hiccup gaped at the screen. It was Gobber who suggested to put him in dragon training? Hiccup always thought it was just his father being, well, his father.

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I.**

**_Stoick turns to him, glaring._**

**STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Ya know, some parents actually support their kids," Hiccup said innocently, glancing at his father. Stoick frowned, and adverted his gaze.

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

Hiccup felt a rush of happiness at the sight of his first friend sticking up for him. That makes for three people who care about him: Gobber, Toothless, and Astrid.

**STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. (MORE)**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Wow," Hiccup whispered. "Didn't know you thought of me that way." Stoick felt his face heat up from shame, and he lowered his head.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

The vikings erupted in laughter. Everyone knew of Gobber's fixation on trolls.

"They do exist!" Gobber cried out. "They stole all my left socks!"

"Do you think that maybe they could've been lost?" Fishlegs got out through his laughter.

"Never. They're sneaky little things. One day..." Gobber grumbled.

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a concussion?" the mysterious woman asked slyly, making Stoick grumble unhappily about not knowing what a concussion was.

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

**STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Yep! Got that right!" Hiccup chirped cheerfully.

**GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"Bingo!" the girl said with a laugh in her tone.

**_ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark._**

**_EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it._**

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

The villagers laughed, while Stoick sat on the edge of his seat. Was he going to find the Night Fury?

**_Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming._**

The crowd was silent, before it erupted in chaos. The vikings hooted and hollered, yelling praise to the scrawny viking.

"That's my boy!" Stoick bellowed proudly to Spitelout.

Hiccup looked sadly at his best friend, all tied up on the screen. The movie wasn't advancing, so it was stuck on the image of Toothless caught in the bola, lying defeated on the ground.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Astrid smiling weakly at him. He gave a small smile in return, and found Toothless in the fray of dragons.

He mouthed "I'm sorry" to Toothless, who gave Hiccup a gummy smile. That smile made Hiccup's weak smile turn into one of pure happiness.

"Why isn't the movie progressing?" Stoick asked, ready to see what his son was going to do next.

"I paused it. I figured that you would need some time to recollect. I will do this for a multitude of scenes. Now, onto the movie," the woman said, un-pausing it.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

**_He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**_It suddenly shifts._**

The villagers gasped. The beast wasn't dead? Then, they sat on the edge of their seats, wanting to see Hiccup kill the creature.

Hiccup smiled slightly. This was the first time Toothless showed him any sign of rebellion.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

**_Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

The vikings cheered, while Hiccup stood up rigidly.

"I am not a viking. I will never be a viking. Did I ever bring you the heart of a dragon, dad?" Hiccup asked, knowing very well what was coming.

As Stoick found the answer, a sick feeling settled in his chest.

**_Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

Everyone gasped. What was Hiccup talking about? Of course he did this! He was the best viking they'd every known!

**_He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes._**

"What are you doing?!" Stoick yelled at his son.

"I am freeing my best friend," Hiccup replied calmly.

The crowd went silent at that, as they watched the interactions continued.

**_As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck._**

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, fearing for his son's life. A dragon will always go for the kill.

**_Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints._**

The movie paused, and the room was silent. Hiccup stood up nervously, and started to walk away.

"So, are we done?" he asked, before an invisible force picked him up and put his back in his chair.

"Nope!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"What in Thor's name did you do?" Stoick asked, his voice cold and venomous.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup replied innocently.

"You let that beast go. You killed many people by letting that devil escape!" Stoick yelled, his face red with anger.

"He is not a devil or beast!" Hiccup yelled back, plenty mad himself. "He is my best friend!"

"So you've befriended the creature," Stoick breathed unbelievingly.

"No, I earned Toothless's trust," Hiccup replied firmly, glaring at his father. "

Toothless?" his father asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Toothless. He is my best friend, and one of the only ones who actually listens to me. Would you believe that the only people who listen to me are Gobber, Astrid, and Toothless? My father's best friend, the girl who used to hate me, and the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. How's that for a life?" Hiccup spat at Stoick.

The crowd gasped at this display of aggression. Hiccup was usually so quiet and passive, but now he was loud and livid.

"If you are so unsatisfied with your life, then we can fix that right away," Stoick said softly, glaring at his only child. "You are no longer a child of mine."

The crowd was left speechless at this rare display of abandonment.

"I never was," Hiccup replied, equally quiet.

No one spoke, as Astrid stood up beside Hiccup, and put her hands on his shoulders. He visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging as tears started to fall on his cheeks. He slowly sat down, with Astrid by his side.

She put her arm around his shoulders, and they leaned their heads together. There was not a word to be heard as the mysterious woman walked down the stairs, and turned toward the crowd on the last step.

"If that drama is over, I will resume the movie," the lady announced, and fled back to her hiding place, un-pausing the movie.

As everyone watched the black screen gain color again, each one thought of the events that just happened.

* * *

***Not sorry at all**

**I know, I know. I finally updated after forever, and it's a small chapter. Don't worry about that. I have made a schedule for my stories.**

**Sunday - Misc. **

**Monday - The Goode and The Bad**

**Tuesday - Movie of My Life**

**Wednesday - Misc.**

**Thursday - Cover of Night**

**Friday - Misc.**

**Saturday - Misc.**


	4. Important AN

Hi guys.

I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I've been pretty busy. School has taken up a lot of time, and to be honest, I've lost inspiration for a lot of these.

Thanks to Miti-sweets, who reviewed on my _Cover of Night_ story, I haven't kept you guys in the loop. I might post some one-shots that I had a quick idea for, but all my stories are going to be put on hold for a little bit. At least until I can get some more ideas flowing.

If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you. And if I do choose to use an idea of yours, I'll give you credit, obviously.

So, thank you for sticking with me throughout this long path. It's gonna be a bit longer, but I promise, my stories will be updated as soon as I can.

Writer's block isn't something I can wish away, even though I wish it was. Thank you again, and hopefully, you'll keep with me for just a little longer. This will be removed from all my stories once I update again.

I love you all, and thank you.

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	5. So Sorry

**Hey guys. **

So, it's 2016, and it's been over a year since I last updated ANY of my stories, which I am sooooooo sorry for. I love these stories and I really want to continue but I've been having trouble. I don't like the way they're written.

One of my stories, The Goode and The Bad, was taken down over the fact that I included song lyrics (even though I included the artist of the song and didn't claim the lyrics as my own). Cover of Night and Movie of My Life are still up, which are the ones that I'm going to continue, but not now nor here.

I'm moving over to A03 (Archive of Our Own). That's where I'll mainly be posting from now on. I'm under the same name of **BookLover86**. On that account, I'll be rewriting Cover of Night and Movie of My Life to make them better. I'm in high school now. I know how to write so much better than I did when I started those. I promise you that this time around, I'll get things right and make them stories I can be proud of. I have more time on my hands now in order to make these stories something special.

I'll be posting one-shots like Sixty-Three Words and Gone up on there too. Check them out if you truly liked them. I'm in the process of writing a _Miraculous Ladybug_ fic there, and a series called And I Quote… about many different fandoms in the works. Once again, I'm sorry and thanks for sticking with me.

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


End file.
